Photos
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: AU La vie n'est pas tellement rose pour Heath... le pauvre mais quand un cataclysme qu'il pensait éloigné de lui depuis longtemps lui tombe dessus, comment réagir? Quel résumé pourri!


Je vous l'avais promis, et je l'ai fait! Un nouvel épisode des Feux de l'Emblème! Et avec du yaoi! Bon, enfin du shounen-ai, mais l'effet est le même . Bon d'accord, j'avais promis un RathxWil et c'en est pas un... Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, promis!!

Titre: Photos

Disclaimer: si Fire Emblem était à moi, Legault se contenterait pas de dire "Must be this thing called love" à Heath...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pour un début d'hiver, il faisait encore particulièrement chaud. A tel point que Heath avait dû enlever sa veste à peine mise pour éviter de mourir étouffé. En plus, il avait une distance impressionnante à parcourir pour rentrer chez lui, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, y arriver et pouvoir se rafraîchir. Quelle idée, aussi, de mettre un pull-over par-dessus sa chemise. Il aurait dû y réfléchir par deux fois... Tout ça parce que Rebecca lui avait un jour dit que le pull en question mettait bien ses yeux en valeur... Il l'aurait bien enlevé aussi, mais une méchante brise soufflait, et il n'avait pas envie d'attraper la grippe...

Il salua vaguement de la main Guy et Priscilla, qui discutaient près du portail - ou plutôt Priscilla qui parlait et Guy qui l'écoutait avec l'air de se demander comment la faire taire pour un moment - et quitta le lycée. Il croisa successivement Matthew, qui rejoignait Guy, Raven toujours suivi par une troupe de filles en délire, quelques-uns des membres du club de tir à l'arc, et enfin Soren et Ike qui discutaient tranquillement. Au passage, il rencontra le regard rouge du garçon au front marqué, et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Comme si un message particulièrement sinistre venait de passer. Ou un glaçon. Il se dépêcha de s'éloigner avant qu'Ike ne décide qu'il n'aimait pas la manière dont ils se dévisageaient. En traversant le parking, il fit un large détour pour éviter Narshen et Zephiel qui, depuis leur mésaventure avec Raven et Lucius, tournaient autour du lycée pour essayer d'en coincer un des deux seul et de s'"expliquer" avec lui. De préférence Lucius. Heath n'avait rien contre eux, et rien en faveur d'eux, mais ces temps-ci, ils s'en prenaient à n'importe qui.

Une fois passés la grille du lycée et le parking, et qu'il n'y avait plus de risque de se faire attaquer par des ahuris en manque de bagarres, il se laissa aller à pousser un soupir de soulagement. A moins que ça n'ait été de désespoir profond. Il en avait pour près de trois quarts d'heure à pied pour rentrer chez lui. Et il ne pouvait pas rentrer en bus, parce qu'il avait deux correspondances et dix minutes à pied, et que sa mère lui avait clairement signifié qu'elle n'admettrait pas qu'il passe autant de temps dehors en sortant du lycée. Du coup, il n'avait que la solution de marcher... et de cogiter. En soupirant. Il avait tendance à beaucoup soupirer, ces temps-ci. Le lycée n'était pas si drôle que ça. Les cours étaient difficiles et il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose dans la majeure partie des cas, les journées étaient interminables, il s'était encore pris des mauvais coups en cours de combat et il avait mal dès qu'il marchait ou qu'il levait le bras gauche trop haut, et il n'avait personne avec qui bavarder quand le moral baissait. D'accord, il avait quelques camarades de cours, mais pas vraiment d'amis, personne de proche. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Guy, un peu moins avec Matthew qui était plus exubérant, Rath tolérait sa présence quand il n'y avait personne d'autre, et il parlait souvent avec Valter, Cormag et quelques autres. Mais beaucoup de personnes le trouvaient trop bizarre, trop nerveux, un peu décalé avec des périodes de silence qui pouvaient durer des jours. Il aurait bien aimé se confier à quelqu'un...

Alors qu'il venait de passer le pont, un bruit de freins et de dérapage tous azimuts le fit se retourner, et il évita de justesse qu'une voiture noire flambant neuve lui écrase les pieds. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui. Heath eut une demi-seconde pour se demander qui venait d'essayer de le réduire à l'état de crêpe, le temps que la porte s'ouvre. En sortit une silhouette longiligne, plus grande que lui, sanglée dans des vêtements noirs de la plus haute classe. Heath connaissait bien celui qui venait d'apparaître devant lui comme un diable tiré à quatre épingles sorti de sa boîte, avec ses longs cheveux mauves, très reconnaissables, et ses yeux gris argent. Et il avait toujours ce même sourire débordant d'arrogance. Heath avait cru qu'ils ne se recroiseraient jamais, et il l'avait plus ou moins espéré. Ils se connaissaient depuis le collège, et au départ, ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendus. A vrai dire, Heath le connaissait de vue et l'admirait, parce qu'il avait une classe qu'il savait ne jamais avoir. Et un jour qu'il avait des ennuis, pour une stupide histoire de bousculade, il s'était porté à son secours. Ensuite, ils avaient sympathisé. Malgré le fait que le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves soit un pervers complet, ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendu... Heath faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les allusions de son ami. Jusqu'au jour où, devant tous ceux qui étaient dans le hall, celui-ci lui avait très sérieusement demandé ce qu'il penserait s'il l'embrassait, tout de suite, et avait d'ailleurs essayé de mettre son projet à exécution. Heath s'était échappé comme il avait pu. Et il l'avait soigneusement évité par la suite. A la fin du collège, heureusement quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté, et ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis. Heath avait espéré que plus jamais, son chemin ne croiserait celui de Legault.

Il fallait croire qu'Elimine le détestait.

Le temps qu'il se demande comment il allait bien pouvoir lui échapper, Legault l'avait rejoint, l'attrapa par la taille et glissa les mains sous son pull. Heath se débattit comme un beau diable, et il finit par le lâcher, esquissant même un pas en arrière au cas où. Mais le sourire arrogant était toujours là, plus large que jamais. Il demanda, comme si de rien n'était, et comme s'il ne s'était pas écoulé trois ans depuis qu'ils s'étaient adressés la parole pour la dernière fois:

- Alors, mon cher Heath, comment vas-tu en cette si belle journée?

- Je ne suis pas ton cher Heath, et j'allais bien... jusqu'à ce que tu manques de me rouler dessus.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, à ce que je vois... Tu n'as pas vraiment changé.

- Tu es là depuis une minute à peine et tu me tapes déjà sur les nerfs. Tu bats ton record.

- Allons, ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr que tu es ravi de me voir. Le temps était long sans toi, tu sais...

- Pas pour moi.

- Tu me brises le coeur.

- Tu en as un? Dernière nouvelle!

- Très amusant. Trève de plaisanteries qui sont d'ailleurs douteuses, qu'est-ce que tu deviens?

- Je suis au lycée, ça ne me plaît pas, je m'ennuie, et au revoir.

- Tu aurais dû faire comme moi, laisser tomber tout ça à la fin du collège et te trouver un job intéressant, plutôt que de traîner dans cette boîte à lavage de cerveau.

- Je n'ai PAS subi de lavage de cerveau. Et mes parents m'auraient tué si jamais j'avais seulement pensé faire ça. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "un job intéressant"?

- Si tu veux le savoir... (il s'approcha de Heath et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille)... tu devras venir avec moi.

- Ca va pas??? Je suis déjà en retard! Mes parents vont me tuer!! Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'irais y faire?

- Tu as posé une question, et tu auras ta réponse si tu viens. Quant à tes parents, il n'est même pas quatre heures, et je ne pense pas qu'on en aura pour longtemps.

- D'autant plus que tu ne vas pas me laisser partir comme ça, si?

- Maintenant que j'ai enfin remis la main sur toi, je ne vais pas laisser t'envoler...

- Très bien, j'abandonne.

Il tourna la tête, fixant son regard sur les statues bordant la rampe du pont, pas assez vite pourtant pour voir un sourire prédateur s'afficher sur le visage de Legault. Déjà, il regrettait sa décision, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour: le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa en direction de la voiture. Heath n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'y monter, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de s'écraser nez en avant sur la vitre. Il attacha soigneusement sa ceinture, ce qu'il avait vu lui laissant présager le niveau de la conduite de Legault. Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves démarra au quart de tour, et Heath s'accrocha à sa poignée en priant Elimine de le garder en vie encore un peu.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bien qu'il ne voulait pas se laisser impressionner, Heath resta muet pendant un bon moment à la vue de l'endroit où Legault travaillait. Il s'attendait dans le meilleur des cas à un bureau quelconque où l'autre passerait son temps à ne pas faire grand-chose, et dans le pire, à la cachette d'un gang quelconque. Mais à ça, il ne s'attendait pas. Une pièce immense, un loft dont toutes les cloisons avaient été abattues, aux murs blancs, éclairée par une grande baie vitrée. Sur les murs étaient accrochées d'immenses feuilles de papier de toutes les couleurs. Autour des lampes, des projecteurs, des flashs, des parapluies noirs, . De grandes tables, blanches également, supportaient des dizaines d'appareils photos. Legault regarda Heath déambuler au milieu de ce décor, l'air amusé. Quand quelque chose l'impressionnait, il avait l'air d'un gamin éberlué. Yeux grands ouverts et bouche bée. Genre poisson rouge, mais en quand même plus attirant, surtout à ses yeux. Sentant le regard gris posé sur lui, il finit par se retourner et demanda:

- Tu bosses vraiment ici ou tu me fais marcher?

- Je bosse ici. J'ai commencé en tant que va-me-chercher-ça-adjoint, et j'ai bataillé pour qu'on me laisse essayer la photo. Certaines personnes ont trouvé que j'avais vraiment du talent et m'ont offert de changer de place. Derrière l'appareil, plus précisémment.

- La classe...

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire, mon cher. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de te laisser prendre en photo?

- Quoi?????

- Ca restera entre nous! Disons que c'est... puisque je t'ai sous la main, c'est tout. Pour ma collection personnelle...

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'est ainsi que Heath se retrouva devant un appareil monté sur un trépied, épinglé par la lumière reflétée par de grands parapluies sur un fond noir. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, et son pull était roulé en boule dans un coin, avec son sac. Legault mitraillait sans discontinuer tout en donnant des consignes qu'il essayait de son mieux d'exécuter. Au départ, il s'était senti extrêmement nerveux et mal à l'aise, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs. Accessoirement après avoir réduit Legault à l'état de pulpe sanguinolente. Et puis, il avait fini par se détendre, et par trouver ça amusant. Mais son intérêt retomba d'un coup quand au milieur de son baratin, Legault lui ordonna:

- Ouvre ta chemise, maintenant.

- C'est hors de question!!

- Allez, c'est juste pour...

- Je t'ai dit non!!

Pour bien appuyer son refus, il lui lança un regard noir qui aurait suffi à faire fuir n'importe qui possédant un minimum de sens commun. Malheureusement, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, Legault n'avait pas de sens commun. Et pour preuve, il quitta son appareil et s'approcha avec toute la lenteur requise, sachant que sa "victime" ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. Heath essaya bien de reculer, mais le mur l'arrêta. Le photographe s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient quasiment poitrine contre poitrine. Il était légèrement plus grand, juste à la bonne taille pour que la mèche blanche de son ami lui chatouille le nez, et celui-ci devait lever la tête pour le fusiller du regard. Et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques, entre jaune et orangé. A faire chavirer toutes les filles. Sauf qu'il n'était pas une fille, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Pupilles grises rivées aux pupilles dorées et son sourire prédateur toujours affiché, il défit lentement le premier bouton de son col, puis le second. Heath ne bougeait plus, et il était sûr qu'il tremblait. Comme s'il allait le mordre... Pas pour l'instant, en tous cas. Avec une lenteur calculée, il ouvrit la chemise de sa victime sans défense, puis passa ses mains dessous et le prit par la taille. Heath ne faisait plus mine de bouger. Alors, Legault franchit les quelques centimètres entre eux et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Les yeux orangés s'ouvrirent tout grands sous le choc. Legault profita de sa surprise pour approfondir son baiser et, au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit Heath essayer d'y répondre.Le lycéen commençait à se détendre, quand un flash illumina la pièce. Il sursauta, repoussa Legault de toutes ses forces comme s'il brûlait. Mais il n'y avait personne dans le studio, juste eux. Il se retourna donc vers la seule personne qui ait été capable de prendre une photo. Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves lui dédia son plus beau sourire et brandit son déclencheur. Il ajouta, visiblement amusé:

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Je t'ai fait peur?

- Ca t'amuse? Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te prend de nous prendre alors qu'on... on...

- Je me fais des souvenirs, c'est tout. Quand on sera bien vieux, on regardera ces photos avec nostalgie, en se rappelant comment on s'est rencontrés...

- Ton imagination travaille un peu trop, je crois...

- Allons, Heath, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi! Chaque fois que tu me regardes, c'est comme s'il y avait écrit "Legault je t'aime" dans tes yeux. Tu croyais que tu pouvais le cacher encore longtemps? Mais il faut te rendre à l'évidence...

La seule raison pour laquelle Heath se jeta littéralement sur Legault et l'embrassa, c'était pour le faire taire. Promis.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Epilogue ou ce qui en tient lieu:

Legault ramena Heath chez lui et s'excusa auprès de ses parents pour l'avoir retenu. Ils ne dirent rien, même après son départ, et Heath se demanda s'il les avait hypnotisés.

Guy le premier remarqua la voiture noire qui venait chercher Heath au lycée tous les jours ou presque. Celui-ci n'arrivait désormais chez lui que beaucoup plus tard que prévu. Il préféra dire à ses parents qu'il travaillait au lycée après les cours.

Legault gardait à présent un certain nombre de photos dans son portefeuille et les contemplait dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre.

Quant à ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble après les cours... votre imagination vous le dira bien.

* * *

Et voilà! Bon alors maintenant, voici le temps d'un petit making-of: 

- Merci à Lumeha, sans qui j'aurais pas trouvé cette idée!

- Ceux qui lisent les fics en anglais sur deviantart auront peut-être reconnu une grande inspiration des AU de Ceolsige et Anime-kisekae. J'avoue, je m'en suis inspirée, je les trouve super et je vous engage à aller les lire!

- Ce que je sais sur la photo tiendrait sur la tête d'une épingle, et on pourrait encore y peindre le plafond de la Sixtine. Je me suis aidée pour ça de La Ligne Noire de Grangé, et le reste... vogue la galère!

- Je ne sais pas qui est le plus grand des deux, et je sais pas la couleur des yeux de Heath. Alors on fait ça au pif!!

- Notez l'apparition discrète d'autres personnages. Eux aussi vont subir mes foudres!

Voilà, c'est tout fini!! Ratez pas le prochain, ce sera soit le RathxWil promis, soit un couple que vous ne vous attendriez jamais à lire... En attendant, review?


End file.
